


December 13: phil trash #1

by dizzy



Series: farewell and gtfo 2016 daily fic advent [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (kinda), M/M, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: prompt: Phil takes his party games very seriously.





	

One minute into a game of seven minutes in heaven. 

Seven minutes, for Dan, with Phil Lester’s tongue down his throat, would (will) actually be heaven. 

Seven minutes of surreal moments and his mind spinning and his heart feeling too full and terrifyingly empty all at once. 

Dan’s not even supposed to be at this party. He barely knows anyone else in attendance, just a friend of a friend who mentioned someone named Phil Lester having a fuck-all bash of a party in his brand new flat and maybe Dan wasn’t really subtle in asking the when and where and how of it all but those details don’t really matter, now, do they? Because Dan has finagled his way into his favorite youtubers flat and maybe for the whole first hour his stomach was a ball of fire-breathing butterflies but so far this whole experiment gets a grand 'exceeds expectations' in his book. 

Phil’s hand is under his shirt. Long, slightly cold fingers sweeping against the small of his back. Dan spreads his legs a little more and Phil steps into the cradle of them. He hasn't fooled around with anyone this intensely the whole time he's been at uni. It's exhilarating. 

Dan didn’t choose Manchester because that’s where his favorite youtuber lives. He chose Manchester because it felt far from home and it was the first uni to give him Unconditional. 

Phil’s mouth is on his neck now. Dan lets out a stuttering whine and arches his hips against Phil’s rubbing their dicks together inelegantly. Phil likes that, though; that noise sounds like approval, like want. Dan shoves both hands into Phil’s back pockets and humps against him. 

Dan has no idea how many minutes have passed, he just knows that he doesn’t want this to end. 

Phil _likes_ him. Thinks, if nothing else, that Dan is worth chatting up. Because Phil saw him two hours ago and introduced himself, easily accepting Dan’s excuse that he heard about the party through his roommate, and they’ve been talking ever since. About uni, about television shows, about Muse and Radiohead and their favorite video games and weird childhood fears and Phil’s other friends had even started to complain that their host was neglecting them. 

Until now. Until this game, that Phil insisted on under what Dan is pretty sure was a very transparent guise to get Dan in a room alone and make out some. Dan is not complaining. Dan could not fathom a scenario in which this would be anything to complain about. 

Except. 

Except Phil doesn’t know. 

Phil doesn’t know that Dan watches every single video as soon as it comes out. 

He doesn’t know that Dan’s been subscribed to him for almost two years now. 

Fuck. Shit. Goddamnit. Phil doesn’t know, and that means none of this - it’s not right. 

(Except it is right. Phil’s mouth is on his right now and it feels _so_ right.) 

Is this okay because it was Phil’s idea? Phil announcing it was time for games, Phil sitting so close to Dan their thighs touched, Phil shooting Dan looks constantly when he thought Dan wasn’t looking. He’s got dinosaur sharpied onto his arm because Phil got bored and started scribbling. That was the moment Dan realized Phil was flirting, half an hour before they wound up - here. 

Phil likes him. None of the fantasies Dan had ever ended with him feeling this shit about Phil liking him. 

“Wait,” Dan says, one hand on Phil’s chest. He’s breathless Phil is staring at Dan’s mouth and it’s very distracting. “I should tell you something first.” 

Phil’s eyes are wide, pupils blown. He’s got a hand against his own cock, pushing into his palm. “What?” 

“I’m a fan,” Dan says. 

“Um.” Phil blinks. He looks down between them laughs, slightly breathless. “I’m a fan, too.” 

“No, listen-” Dan could stop now. He could save this whole thing, and probably get laid too. Maybe even a date out of it. The fucking dream, right there. But: “I watch you on youtube.” 

Phil abruptly yanks his head back from where he’d been dangerously close to kissing Dan again. “What?” 

“It’s just-”

There’s a banging on the door. “Seven minutes are up!” 

“Oh.” Phil steps back from him. He reaches out and puts a hand on the doorknob, then pushes it open and walks out. 

*

Dan stands near the front door. He feels cold and miserable and a little like crying. 

There’s no reason to stay, and every reason to leave. He breathes past his sudden emotional agony and turns to walk out, only to feel a hand grab his arm. 

“Dan-” 

Dan turns and sees Phil there. He’s holding the same sharpie he used earlier and before Dan can even ask what’s going on, he’s pushing Dan’s sleeve up and writing. 

“I don’t know-” Phil starts, then stops and shakes his head. “I’m drunk, I think, but I want to talk to you more when I’m sober. Here’s my mobile number. I want you to ring me tomorrow. Afternoon, maybe. I doubt I’ll wake up much before afternoon.” 

“To like… discuss the restraining order?” Dan says, wary. 

Phil laughs and does that tongue thing again. “No, Dan. Just to talk. I don’t know what’s really going on here, but you’re - I just. Don’t want you to leave without…” 

“Yeah.” Dan feels the knot in his stomach unravel slightly. “I’m going to leave now.” 

“Yeah,” Phil says. “That’s probably a good idea.” 

Dan opens the door and steps outside. It’s so cold, nearly Christmas time. He turns back to see if Phil is still there, and - yes. He is. “But I’ll text you tomorrow.” 

Phil smiles. It’s not the poked out tongue smile, but it’s still a nice one - not one Dan’s ever seen on camera before. “An even better idea.”


End file.
